buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nina Ash
was a Lycanthropus exterus werewolf and Angel's ex-girlfriend. Biography Becoming a werewolf Nina Ash was a young art major attending Southern California Academy of Art & Design, and lived with her older sister and niece, Jill and Amanda Ash, in Los Angeles at 2315 Harvard. One night, while jogging, Nina was attacked by a werewolf, McManus, and was saved by the vampire Angel. Although, the werewolf had bitten her, which made her eventually became one herself. Nina had her first werewolf transformation in the following night, when she then almost attacked her niece at home. She was intercepted at the last minute by Angel, who had identified her address through a red light camera picture, so he brought her to Wolfram & Hart L.A. branch to be caged. As soon as she woke up in human form, Nina was informed about her nature, and was horrified when she remembered her violent thoughts against Amanda. Angel offered her assistance in adapting to her new condition, and had her driven back home. At home, Nina had a fight with Jill for having left Amanda alone and hiding something from her. She left home again, only to be taken by masked men working from Jacob Crane. Angel saved Nina once again, as she would be used by the restaurateur bent on serving her alive as a rare delicacy for a select clientele. Though Nina was initially distraught and simply planned to let Crane and his clients eat her, Angel convinced her to live and that being a werewolf was not so bad. She returned home, but decided to never let her family know about her condition."Unleashed" Angel's girlfriend After becoming a werewolf, she voluntarily went to Wolfram and Hart every month during the full moon in order to be caged. Angel eventually realized, with the help of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, that it was time to pick up the pieces of his turgid love life and ask Nina out for coffee. This was hindered by the fact Angel was transformed into a puppet, but regardless, he overcame his fear of dating."Smile Time" Nina was referenced as being Angel's girlfriend often (usually by Wesley) and the pair had eventually had sex, prompting her to joke about whether or not Angel was perfectly happy, as this didn't trigger the curse on his soul. She tried to get closer to Angel, who, worried about the impending apocalypse at the hands of the Senior Partners, attempted to send Nina, her sister, and her niece away."Power Play" After the fall Nina didn't take that trip, and was still in during the fall of Los Angeles. Nina provided a sanctuary for humans and demons, with the help of Connor and Gwen Raiden. In the hellish Los Angeles, the sun and the moon were out at the same time; while the sun kept Nina from transforming, the moonlight made her more primal in her attitude and actions.After the Fall, Part One She would later explain to Angel she allied herself to his son so she could still help him in any way she could.After the Fall, Part Ten At this point, Angel already referred to Nina as his ex-girlfriend.After the Fall, Part Two After the fall of Los Angeles was reverted, Nina continued to assist Angel researching on what happened to Wolfram & Hart.After the Fall, Part Seventeen In 2007, Charles Gunn told him that Nina had married someone, to which Angel responded saying it was good for her.Family Reunion, Part One Powers and abilities Like most werewolves, Nina transformed into a wolf like appearance during the full moon cycle. Unlike other known werewolves, such as Oz and Veruca, Nina was of a rare breed known as Lycanthropus exterus. This breed, not known to have been found in North America, was distinguished by the fact that such werewolves, when killed, immediately revert to human form, whereas most werewolves remain in bestial form after death, enabling them to be skinned for their fur. Nina's werewolf physiology granted her the potential to transform into a berserk, lupine creature with enhanced strength, speed, stamina and sense under the light of a full moon. In human form, she displayed heightened senses of sight, smell and hearing, as oppose to normal werewolves whose only heightened sense was the sense of smell. In the night she was infected, Nina incurred a few large claw and bite wounds; although untreated, the wounds stopped bleeding and seemed to be healing well by the next day, suggesting enhanced healing as another possible power. Nina was an art major and had mentioned pottery classes, suggesting some artistic knowledge and ability. After she, as a werewolf, killed someone who was participating in an attempt to kill her, she felt guilty even though her human mind played no role in the action, indicating she had a very strong sense of morality and responsibility. Behind the scenes *She was portrayed by Jenny Mollen. Appearances Canonical Other ;''Angel'' comics *''The Curse, Part One'' *''Smile Time'' *''Mystery Date'' References Category:Werewolves and primals Category:Females Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel allies Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Wolfram & Hart clients